icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IShock America
iShock America (also known as iLove Jimmy Fallon '''and iShock the World in the UK)Working Title is the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 of iCarly and the 101st and 102nd episodes overall. This episode aired during Nickelodeon's 2012 Worldwide Day of Play. The episode premiered with 3.612 million viewers.Number of views The episode is now the lowest rated iCarly special, a rank previously held by "iStart a Fanwar" (5.024 million). Plot After Jimmy Fallon mentions iCarly on his late night show, the gang does a tribute webcast to him. Jimmy sees it and invites them to New York to appear on his show. On the flight to New York, Gibby's luggage gets lost, so he buys new clothes from a guy on the street. However, when they do a variation of Random Dancing on Jimmy Fallon's show, Gibby's pants accidentally fall off, causing a major scandal. People initially blame Jimmy Fallon for allowing nudity on his show, but iCarly does a special webcast taking full responsibility for the incident. At a hearing by the NCC, they learn that the fine for nudity is $500,000. Since iCarly has taken the blame, they have to bring up the money, or they will be shut down. They see no possibility of getting the money, so they are about to give up on iCarly when Jimmy Fallon's producer tells them to meet Jimmy once more. On the show, Jimmy reveals that he asked for donations to save iCarly via Twitter, and within a day, he received $576,094 from viewers. Trivia *This episode reached Number 1 on iTunes for the Children's TV category on its premiere weekend iTunes rating *G.I. Judo is a parody of G.I. Joe. *This episode has a newer opening sequence, featuring more scenes from the special. In addition, the flame that was absent in the sequence during the blowtorch explosion into the iCarly logo from the first half of season five returns, accompanied by the shine and sparkles. *Dan Schneider posted on his blog that he was working on a 60 or 90 minute episode of iCarly that will bring back "one of the most popular TV show casts ever". He mentions here, "I'm working on an outline for a 60 or 90 minute iCarly special that MIGHT (and I did say "might") bring back one of the most popular TV show casts ever! I hope it'll happen. I think it will :)"[http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2011/11/hey-from-meeee.html Dan's Hey From Me blog](News on upcoming iCarly and Victorious episodes) November 16, 2011 *This is the second time the iCarly cast will be joined by another TV show cast, the first being Victorious in the Season 4 special iParty with Victorious. *Jimmy Fallon guest stars as himself. *Tina Fey, Rachel Dratch, Steve Higgins (credited as Higgins) and Questlove also guest star as themselves. *BooG!e once again makes a recurring appearance as T-Bo and Mary Scheer returns as Marissa Benson *Baggles makes a return appearance, this time with moving arms.'iCarly' Spoofs Jimmy Fallon *This episode was filmed in New York City.Miranda confirms filming in NYCDan Schneider posted a picture *The bike messenger that hit Spencer was actually speaking Greek. The first time he hit him he was saying something like, "What are you doing here?! Don't you see where you are walking?!", while the second time he was yelling, "Oh, you again?! Why don't you watch your steps?!" *This is the first episode that was shot outside of California. *This is the first episode since iParty with Victorious to only have one writer. *BooG!E confirmed the guest stars and episode title.Confirmation from BooG!e *Jackie Joyner appeared as a character named Bonnie in this episode.Jackie Joyner as Bonnie *This episode took longer to film than a normal two-part episode because of the New York location and its very special guests. *This episode was filmed during Noah Munck's 16th birthday and Miranda Cosgrove's 19th birthday. *There is a parody from the popular '90s sitcom Seinfeld in the scene where they're wondering what kind of pickle Freddie is eating at the diner. Dan's Diner itself representing Monk's Cafe, the coffee shop frequented by the Seinfeld characters. Spencer's way of entering the diner is a parody of Kramer.Seinfeld parody in sneak peek Freddie's line, "I will heat" is another parallel to Seinfeld parodying George. Finally, the scene has bass-heavy background music, similar to Seinfeld's. *This episode's working title was "iLove Jimmy Fallon". In Canada, YTV originally billed this episode for broadcast on Monday, October 15 under the title "iLove Jimmy Fallon" up until October 10, when the advance billing was changed to "iShock America". *This episode features cast members from the popular sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live. It is not a reunion, though, because they were all on the show at different times. *In reality the FCC would sue for around 1.4 million dollars for nudity.FCC reference *A Japanese character, Domo, makes a cameo appearance in the hotel room. *Spencer's line "Do you know how hard it is to make Jimmy Fallon laugh?" is an ironic reference to Jimmy Fallon's run on Saturday Night Live, where he had a reputation for being unable to contain his laughter during a skit. *Freddie being called a kumquat by a driver who almost hit him is a reference to the Crazy Cab Driver from an All That sketch who would call someone a kumquat if they got annoyed by his reckless driving. *The Screaming Mel doll is a reference to actor Mel Gibson, who brutally beat his wife and child in 2011. *The Jimmy Fallon underwear is a parody of the Ellen underwear sold on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. *Gibby saying "Kay, Kay," is a reference to Cat Valentine, a character on Victorious and Sam and Cat. He also says it in IStill Psycho. *This is Pam Puckett's third appearance, although she only appears from the legs down and doesn't speak, and the audience gets to see more of the Puckett house. *Carly puking into other peoples' hats, Spencer setting things on fire, and Spencer getting hit by a Greek bike messenger were all running gags. *In the UK, it is called iShock The World. *This is the first time since IDon't Want To Fight in which Carly's hair was in a ponytail. *Gibby stated that he used his cat's litter box and his cat freaked out. *Whenever iCarly is introduced on the show, The Roots play an excerpt of the show's theme song. Goofs *Sam called right after Carly saw the Jimmy Fallon segment. However, Sam should've called while Carly was sleeping, as Spencer showed it to Carly minutes after it was broadcast live. *In the street vendor scene, Sam activates the "Screaming Mel" doll by pressing a button on front, but on the Jimmy Fallon Show, Jimmy activates his "Screaming Mel" doll by pressing a button on the back. *In the street vendor scene, Gibby asks if the guy has any belts, but it is seen that he is already wearing one. *When Gibby's pants fell down it is later said that he had no underwear on, but a few scenes after 'the incident' it can be seen that he did in fact have on underwear. *Spencer says the "NCC" is in charge of what you can and cannot show on television and the internet. In fact the US Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has a mandate to regulate content on radio and television, but it has no mandate to regulate content on the Internet. *Marissa and T-Bo saw the "Trouser Wowser" incident at the same time it happened in NY. In real life, Late Night is pre-recorded before it airs on TV. *At the start of the UK Airing, it says 'iShock the World', but then on the opening titles in the address bar it says 'iShock America'. *The show was live, but for some reason Spencer was able to pause and rewind the showing to show Carly, Sam and Freddie. **The Shay apartment was revealed to have a DVR unit which Spencer and Sam used in "iSam's Mom". DVR units always allow for pausing and rewinding live TV. Quotes '''Jimmy Fallon: Late Night show, writing Thank you, internet, for giving us iCarly. Carly: 'And now, our first guest... '''Carly & Sam: '''Baggles! '''Baggles: '''Nyaaah!! ''pours out of nose '''Carly & Sam: ''complain in disgust'' Sam: '''Baggles has a sinus infection. '''Carly: '''That Baggles... '''Sam: '''It's just-- '''Gibby: Gib-Love Mucus... Spencer: out of a cab, yelling Man, I love New York! getting hit by a bike messenger, groaning Oh. Carly, Freddie, Sam and Gibby: clapping Jimmy: the iCarly gang on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon Here comes iCarly! gang watching Gibby's pants fall of on TV Sam: Well that's hard to miss. President of NCC: The penalty for doing that is a fine of $500,000. Carly: in a fedora President of NCC: That's my hat. Sam, Freddie, and Gibby sitting at a diner Freddie: salt rapidly on a pickle he's holding angrily $500,000. How are we supposed to get that much money, huh? How?! his pickle angrily Sam: Freddie Oh give it up, we're not! Carly: ' ''everyone Well then the NCC's gonna shut us down, so goodbye iCarly. 'Freddie: ' No! that web show is my life! over the table between himself and Carly My life Carly! back down and looks at his pickle ... What kind of pickle is this? '''Gibby: '''That's a dill. '''Sam: '''It's not a dill! '''Carly: I think it's a dill. Freddie: yells It's not a dill! and apologizes to the rest of the group I'm sorry I yelled, I'm very upset...I... Carly: '''Let's all be honest here. '''Gibby: '''Fine. One time I used the litter box. Sam, and Freddie looks at him oddly '''Gibby: '''And my cat freaked out. '''Gibby: How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry? Carly: 500,000! Gibby: repeating I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Freddie: irritated Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!! at door Freddie: Who is that? Gibby: I think it's someone knocking at the door. Clothes vendor sees Spencer's GI Judo toy land onto the road Clothes Vendor: Spencer who is going into a subway station Hey Mr.Man! I think your friend just landed! Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iGo to NY Related Cast Posts *Jennette McCurdy tweeted: "Holy chiz, this episode is gonna blow your brains out." *Noah mentioned to Nick.com about Jimmy Fallon "Hands down, he was my favorite guest star. I'm such a big fan, and he was so funny and fun to work with." Noah new episodes interview with Nick.com Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here. External links *Jerry Trainor on "Late Night With Jimmy Fallon (October 5th, 2012) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials Category:Crossover episodes